1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shadow mask, and more particularly, to a shadow mask for improving aperture of a flat display, a flat display fabricated by using the same, and a method for fabricating a flat display.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, in fabrication of a full color organic electroluminescent (EL) display, the shadow mask is used for forming R, G, B pixels with good color senses and luminous efficiencies.
A related art method for fabricating the full color organic EL display having the shadow mask applied thereto will be explained, with reference to FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C.
At first, anode strips 2 are formed on a glass substrate 1. Then, an insulating film 3 and barriers 4 are formed on the anode strips 2 perpendicular thereto. R, G, B organic EL layers are formed on R, G, B pixels 5 respectively by using a shadow mask 6 as shown in FIG. 1C. Finally, a cathode strip (not shown) is formed between every barrier 4, to finish the full color organic EL display.
However, since the shadow mask 6 as shown in FIG. 1C has strip forms of openings therein, the shadow mask is liable to deform by an external force, and sag. The deformation and sagging of the shadow mask causes failure in formation of pixel regions on which the organic EL layers are to be formed in fabrication of the full color organic EL display.